The renovation of existing building structures has commonly included the use of various conventional wall coverings such as plywood, plasterboard and the like, however, these conventional panels fail to meet many present day requirements for heat insulation. While it is possible to insulate walls, ceilings and the like by blowing insulation therein, such has proven to be costly and time consuming. There also have been developed and marketed insulating panels which may be employed in the construction of new buildings, and although these panels are equally applicable for use in renovating structures, they normally provide more structural strength than is required for renovation projects and thus are more expensive than necessary for the application.
The present invention provides a simplified and less costly building and insulating panel of the same general type as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,555 and 4,284,447. While the same basic theory is common to the foregoing patents and the present invention, the latter is particularly directed to minimization of complexity of structure and cost, concomitant with the same end results of a high grade, readily installed insulating panel.